That should be me
by Kylelover101
Summary: Sodapop is walking threw town when he sees someone he used to think was special. THAT SHOULD BE ME, By Justin Bieber I own nothing!


**I wanna' do a one shot dedicated to my third most loved Greaser-Sodapop. And to the Lyrics of Justin Bieber. I'm sorry if you don't like JB (I really don't much I only like three of his songs) But I heard this on the Radio and I had to use it**

**SodapopXSandy **

**Summary: Sodapop is walkin' threw town when he sees someone special.**

**I don't own anything. (what a bummer.) **

**By Kylelover101 **

* * *

><p>I was going home from the DX Steve had to leave early and I had to leave later just for some extra money, we needed it. It was also Ponyboy's birthday today and I was going to the book store to buy him somthing special. I was walking down the street when I saw the door to the Barber shop open I saw a woman push out a stroller and, I think I know her. I do.<p>

"Sandy?" I whisper I know she can't hear me but I'm stunned I can't move.

**Everybody's laughing in my mind,**  
><strong>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,<strong>  
><strong>Do you do what you did when you<strong>  
><strong>did with me?<strong>

I gulped. She was walking out of the store with another man. He was tall and blonde haired. He was desent looking, but this might sound selfish but I'm a little better looking them he is. But It's the kid that makes me wonder. That kid's got the man's brown hair and blue eyes. They're walking to a car, it's a Soc car that's for sure. I saw Sandy kiss the man on the lips and he helped her get the child into the carseat.

**Does he love you the way I can?**  
><strong>Did you forget all the plans <strong>  
><strong>that you made with me? <strong>  
><strong>'cause baby I didn't!<strong>

I watched them drive away and laugh. I looked at the ground and sighed. She's the only girl I ever cared for. Every other girl was the same. They all acted like they were retards but Sandy was smart and wasn't afraid to show it. But even thought she's happy with that man and smiling I can't help but feel that I'm the guy that's supposed to be with her and help raise that child

**That should be me,**  
><strong>Holdin' your hand,<strong>  
><strong><br>That should be me**  
><strong>Makin' you laugh,<strong>  
><strong><br>That should be me,**  
><strong>This is so sad,<strong>  
><strong><br>That should be me,**  
><strong><br>That should be me,**  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Feelin' your kiss,<strong>  
><strong><br>That should be me,**  
><strong>Buyin' you gifts,<strong>  
><strong><br>This is so wrong,**  
><strong>I can't go on,<strong>

**Till you believe that,**  
><strong>That should be me<strong>

It was a longer walk home knowing that I had to witness somthing like that. I managed to get to the bookstore as well. I bought a book Ponyboy's been talking about: _Of Mice And Men M_aybe he'll read it to me. I feel so dumb having my YOUNGER brother ead to me, like I'm a nine year old! I'm not fucking retarded I can count and sing my ABC's I'm not some retard, yeah I dropped out of school, bt I'm still normal, I just didn't like school that's all.

I too my anger out on the book I forgot I was going to give it to Ponyboy and I didn't have money to replace it!

"No no!" I cried. I picked up the book that I threw on the dirt which was now mud. The brand new book was ruiened I started to cry and I felt stupid for doing that too.

I looked up becuase someone was standing in front of me.

**You said you needed a little time**  
><strong>For my mistakes,<strong>  
><strong>It's funny how you used that time <strong>  
><strong>To have me replaced,<strong>  
><strong>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies<strong>  
><strong>Whatcha doin' to me,<strong>  
><strong>You're takin' him where we used to go,<strong>  
><strong>Now if you're tryin' to break my heart. <strong>

**and you know that, **

I looked up to see Ponyboy. In a yellow umbrella. He smiled a sweet smile that I didn't deserve.

"Sodapop1 I've been looking for you." He smiled. "Was wondering what took you so long-" He stopped talking and looked at me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up some more. He looked at the side of the road and saw the book, he picked it up and smiled.

"You got me the book?" He smiled.

"It looks like shit." I said. Ponyboy looked startled.

"I saw her." I said. Ponyboy nodded he knows who I'm talking about. I started crying, she looked so happy with him, she wasn't happy like that when I was with her! Wasn't she happy when I was with her? Or did I make her misserable?

**That should be me,**  
><strong>Holdin' your hand,<strong>

**That should be me,**  
><strong>Makin' you laugh,<strong>

**That should be me,**  
><strong>This is so sad,<strong>

**That should be me,**  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>

**That should be me,**  
><strong>Feelin' your kiss,<strong>

**That should be me ,**  
><strong>Buyin' you gifts,<strong>

**This is so wrong,**  
><strong>I can't go on, <strong>  
><strong>Till you believe that,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me<strong>

Ponyboy patted my back and smiled some more.

"Thank you, and don't worry I got a book cover I'll just wash it up and place the book cover over it, it'll be good as new, nothing to cry about, Sodapop." He said. "I know you feel like crap having to see Sandy and all, but it's her loss she threw out a good thing" He smiled.

I smiled a little back

"And you can't worry about her, she's gone, you gotta' worry about you little brother!" Ponyboy smiled.

"Yeah, fifteen and still gettin' into trouble?" I gave him a nuggie on the head and he smiled and squeeled with joy. I loved this kid so much at times.

"Let's go back and eat, come on." Ponyboy smiled.

I still love her. I still want her, but-

_"It's her loss, she threw out a good thing"_

I smiled and watched the sunset with Ponyboy. I knew he liked sunsets becuase of Johnny so I let him watch it for a few minutes.

**That should be me,**  
><strong>Holdin' your hand,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Makin' you laugh,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>This is so sad,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me, <strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Feelin' your kiss,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Buyin' you gifts,<strong>  
><strong>This is so wrong,<strong>  
><strong>I can't go on,<strong>  
><strong>Till you believe that,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Holding your hand,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Oh i makin you laugh, oh Baby,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>(that should be me givin you flowers)<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Talking by hours,that should be me, that should be me,<strong>  
><strong>that should be me<strong>

**Never should've let you go,!**  
><strong>I never should've let you go,!<strong>  
><strong>That should be me! <strong>  
><strong>Never should've let you go<strong>  
><strong>That should be me!<strong>

Sandy will never leave my mind. But maybe the thought of thinking she was the only thing in this world that will make me happy. I know now that's not true, becuase I have one other reason to look forward to, Ponyboy. The now fifteen year old Greaser.

"One-Two-" I started punching him in the arm, he knows the rules. fifteen hit and a pinch to grow an inch.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? My first SodapopXSandy fic! <strong>

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
